Just Desserts
by Night Youkai
Summary: Two chefs two restaurants one goal to be the best in New York. Can Inuyasha and Kagome stand the heat of their competition or will they get their Just desserts?
1. The Best In New York

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
The Place was spotless. All the tables had whit and pink linen. The stoves and ovens were heating up for the day and the plates were washed and ready use as the glasses sparkled ready to shine with choice beverages. Yes in two hours the Shikon would open for business and they were ready. Kagome looked at her kitchen like a general inspecting his troops. She already had soups brewing sauces simmering and meats roasting. All that that was needed was Sango to come back from the fish market with the lobsters.  
  
"Hey rin is Sango back yet?"  
  
"Nope. Oh but we did finially get that case of Champaign for the Lairson Anniversary party tonight." This was there dream since Kindergarten. Kagome Sango Rin Amend Kirara had worked for two years into making their Restaurant one of the best in New York. They loved it each doing what they did best. Kagome was head chef with Sango her second in command as sue chef.  
  
Rin, Kagome's cousin, was the main Bartender; she loved to mix drinks like a mad scientist. Many a weekend the other girls fell victim to being Rin's guinea pigs to her lastest drink concoction.  
  
Kirara was the head waitress. She had enough energy to run a marathon and back and not look a bit tired. Though being a neko youkai didn't hurt either.  
  
Ayame was the hostess. She was good with people and was ruthlessly organized. She once said growing up with 5 brothers all mess wolf youkai you find yourself being the voice of reason and the maid of the den. All together they made the Shikon no Tamara a huge success.  
  
" Good all the supplies are set and ready. Their children are coming at 5 to set up decorations. Very thing for that party is set aside and the banquet room is all set. All we need now is the lobsters for the special today. Kirara and Ayame just got back with the veggies." Kagome turned to she two female youkai coming the kitchen carrying twice their weight in produce. The small Neko youkai dropped her with a loud thud. "Kirara! Don't drop the food! The fruit will bruise."  
  
"Sorry Kag, but my arms getting tired. Besides how can you bruise a coconuts?"  
  
"Kirara you sure are winy today are you sure you're a neko youkai?" Teased the wolf youkai as she seat down her load.  
  
"Ha Ayame! You're so funny I for got to laugh pouted the neko as she began to put the food away.  
  
" Anyway Kag we got everything you wanted and then some. Hojo says hi and he hopes that you'll come see him at the farmers market real soon." Ayame couldn't help but giggle as Kagome gave a look of disgust upon hearing Hojo's name.  
  
" That's not funny Ayame. The man can't take the hint that I don't want to date him!" Kagome groaned to think of the dense merchant.. He was nice guy tall brown hair and blue eyes; he had been after for almost a year and a half. The other kitchen workers cam in and took the rest of the food away and began preparing the meals for the day. As the kitchen came to life with the sounds of frying chopping and the clattering of pans Sango came in with a guilty expressions on her face. "Sango it's about time you got here! Where are my lobsters? We open in two hours."  
  
Sango knew the raven-haired girl standing before her was normally sweet kind and loving but she had wicked temper that when invoked could destory everything in a five mile radius. Kagome was a gifted miko and it was never wise to anger her. Sango wonder if she would get a head start once she told the glaring miko that she came back empty handed and seriously hoped she lived once she told her she was now lobster-less. "Well uhh . . . Kagome I . . .could get any they were sold out by the time I got there."  
  
"Who? Who bought them?" Kagome was now grinding her teeth because for some reason she knew the answer.  
  
"The Bone Eaters Well." Sango winced as Kagome let out a blood- curdling scream. The kitchen was then empty in a heartbeat leaving the 2 humans and two youkai to deal with the furious miko. 'Cowards' Sango thought desperately wanting to follow them.  
  
"DAMN YOU INUYASHA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she then stomped off to re-plan today's special menu.  
  
"Well she took the news better than I thought she would." Suddenly they all dodged the knife hurtling toward them, flying straight into the dartboard behind them. The dartboard had a picture of the Bone Eater's Well restaurant with the owners standing proud in front. The knife had impaled itself in Inuyasha's face before catching on fire from the intense power of the angry miko.  
  
"Then again . . ." Kirara whispered and he slowly got off the floor. "She could always join the circus as a knife thrower."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! Anyone home? Fresh lobsters here!"  
  
"Miroku, about time you got here!" called the long sliver haired hanyou. "Koga and Shippo just came back from the market. What took you so long?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha as I was loading up your lobster I happen to catch sight of a lovely beautiful lady." The hanyou glared at the man with the dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail. She seemed to be distressed; so I walk over to see if I could be any assistance. Imagine my surprise when I in turn out to be my lovely Lady Sango. It seems she was also on a mission to retrieve lobsters."  
  
Inuyasha had to smirk at this bit of news. Kagome had to be having a major fit right about now. They had been rivals since, well, since forever. They both went to the same culinary academy both top of the class, both opened restaurants with their friends on the same day and to top it both tied for best restaurant in New York. Inuyasha scowled slightly in think how hard they work for the past 2 years they should be number one but Kagome wasn't going to give up with out a fight. You would think that the different style of restaurant would own it's own classification on being the best, but the was the case it was the fact that the to head chefs were extremely talented. The Bone Eater's well was the top of the line steak house high class yet comfortable for the average Joe. The one thing that keep it from being the best in New York was the Shikon no Tamara. The Shikon was and elegant dining experience with the various dishes from the imagination of one Kagome Higurashi.  
  
He remembered when they started this adventure two years ago. He assembled the best team there was out of his family and friends. Sesshomaru his full youkai half brother was the main bar tender. The youkai grace and elegance was a marvel when mixing the drinkers pleasure. His long sliver hair and pricing amber eyes at the female cliental coming back for more.  
  
Shippo his Kitsune youkai cousin was the headwaiter. This was a good positioning for the energetic fox. Growing up no one could make him sit still he wore out more babysitters then Sesshomaru had clothes. Which was saying a lot since Sesshomaru's closet takes up over half his bedroom.  
  
Koga his second best friend was the host. The wolf youkai was also he rival growing up. They always fought who was strongest and who was the better fighter. Being host had one more requirement other than being organized. During some weekend or during a hosted party that was booked there was always one guy too drunk to think straight. When this occurred then Kouga went from host to bouncer in a heartbeat.  
  
Miroku his first best friend. Now there was a story worth remembering. When Inuyasha first started at a new school just after his parents died was placed in the special class because he was neither human nor youkai. Miroku was also in the class as he was a monk in training at the time. But that wasn't the reason why he was there. It seemed little Miroku had a problem with his hands. The problem was they kept wandering to either a girls behind or up the back of their dress to get to their behind. Unfortunately Miroku could not tell Inuyasha was a boy from behind. Inuyasha's long youkai hair came down almost to his butt. The butt, which that's wandering hand made contact with fro the first and last time. After The young hanyou cool down from his urge to kill the young monk then became instant friends. Miroku was still a monk by blood but he left the temple to be Inuyasha's right hand man as sue chef.  
  
"So she won't be getting he lobsters. Feh I bet she'll be pretty steamed when she know I have them." smirked Inuyasha as he began to boil some of the lobsters.  
  
"I believe so. Anyways I think she'll get over it. Seeing as she pre bought all the oysters."  
  
" They WHAT? Damn them! One of these I'm going to show her!"  
  
"Problem little brother?" Seshomaru asked as he helped carry in a shipment of Champaign.  
  
"The Shikon wenches bought out all the oysters!"  
  
"I see, well you bought all the lobsters so this should make you both even. Right?"  
  
"No! That's not the point! We are not suppose to be even we're suppose to the best! We worked to hard to get here only to be tied to even! WE" ARE THE BEST WE SHOULD BE #1!"  
  
"Brother I know we're the beast and we will be the #1 restaurant in New York, but you have to relax or your anger will good in to you food." The mood hanyou snarled at his older wiser sibling. He didn't want to he it, even though it was true. Inuyasha was never good at hiding his feelings. He wanted to show Kagome he more than just a stinking half-breed with a frying pan. He wanted to prove himself to her, he wanted. . . Hell he wasn't sure what he wanted. He just knew her to admit he was the best.  
  
"You know Inu don't you think this war with the Shikon has gotten kind of old? I mean it's a nice place and the food is good too." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he whipped his head around to glare down at the traitorous Kitsune. Shippo knew he said way too much and was wondering how he could make a fast retreat from his angry cousin.  
  
"Shippo? How would you know so much about the Shikon? Huh?"  
  
"Well fun you should ask that. You see I went the a birthday party for a friend of mine there and while I was there I scoped things out." He left the part about it being Kagome's Birthday. Kagome and Inuyasha had such a fierce dislike for each other that they would tempers would flame is one was mentioned to the other. They hate been like this since they meet when they were eight years old.  
"So you're just now telling me this! Gods Shippo she's the enemy! Or did you forget the review of the Shikon having faster service?" as soon as the words had come tumbling out he regretted them.  
  
"That was a low blow Inu even for you. We've all received at lest one bad review. So don't take your anger over Kagome out on the rest of us." Kouga stepped in-between the feuding cousins putting his bouncer skills to good use. They were about to open and the last needed was a youkai battle in full swing.  
  
"Cool it both of you. Back to your neutral corners. Were going to open in hour we don't need a floor show." Once the youkai and hanyou back off to a reasonable distance Kouga put in his two cents. " Shippo is right Mutt. You and Kagome have issues but leave the rest of us out of it."  
  
"Feh!" the angry hanyou stormed off to the freezer to pound the shit of a side off beef.  
  
" Thanks for the back up Kouga. I just wish they would stop with all this rivalry bullshit."  
  
"Don't we all? Come on squirt let's finish unloading the truck." The wolf pulled the fox out of the kitchen leaving the others to deal with the raging hanyou.  
  
"Well looks like the steaks will be real tender tonight." Commented Miroku as he and Sesshomaru watched through the freeze glass as Inuyasha hit the beef repeatedly.  
  
"Yes let us hope My brother remebers to remove Kagome's picture from the meat before severing.  
  
AN: well Here is my new story! I deicate this to me best friend The Dark Heart.  
  
D H: Thank you Night this means a lot. Sniffle*  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you? Night I thought I was you best friend!  
  
N Y: you are I can have more then one best friend can't I?  
  
Inuyasha: grumble*  
  
N y: anyways thanks for reading. And please review.  
  
Inuyasha: Why is this a Romance/Humor your not even funny!  
  
N Y: -_- no one asked you inuyasha.  
  
D H: is he always like this?  
  
N Y: yup he won't go away.  
  
Inuyasha: I can here you I'm right here you know!  
  
N Y: types on computer*  
  
*Kagome rushes in *  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof! @_@  
  
D H: Tough break I can see why he has those beads on.  
  
N Y: Yup Big mouth little brain.  
  
Kagome and Dark Heart: LOL  
  
N Y &D H: See you when the sun goes down! 


	2. I don't want to Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was still fuming by the dinner-shift. She knew that hanyou was probably laughing his head of thinking that he got the better her. Well that's what he thought. Mayu, Sango's cousin came into the kitchen with good. Sango's uncle was a fisherman and had caught a nice load of crabs and mayu save all the best ones for them. She also had all the oysters. Growing up mayu was the close thing to a sister that Sango had and she was always giving the best fish and shellfish to them.  
  
"So Kag you going to the triplet's birthday? I know Yashoki misses you."  
  
"Yeah, I know mayu I miss him too, but Inuyasha will be there and I don't want to see that jerk. I just can't stand him!"  
  
"I understand that but their cousin of course Inuyasha is going to be there. Just ignore him. Yashoki is one of our best friends since we all could walk and he started flying." Kagome smiled at the memory. She could see a small inu-night pup jumping out of the trees flapping his huge bat like wings on his back, desperately trying to stay in the air. Only to come crashing down face first.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Plus it will be nice to see Akora and Keiko too. BUT as soon as that short order cook of a hanyou starts to tick me off I'm gone!"  
  
"Alright it's a deal! See you Saturday." Mayu could always talk Kagome in to anything. As he soon as she closed the door to the kitchen she gave Sango two thumbs ups.  
  
Kagome stopped working on her current order and hand off to an under chef then told Sango she needed to take ten. Kagome sat in her spacious office trying not to think of a certain Hanyou with a boyish grin. Once a long time ago in school she had a crush on the sliver-haired boy. Yet every time they got close he had to go and ruin things by opening his big mouth. Then the on going war of who was the best started. Kagome wasn't sure how it started really. When they were little it would be little teasing like 'I colored in the lines and you didn't!' or 'I got an A you got a B' small stuff like that. Didn't become a full out war till Inuyasha's jealously got the better of him. She was standing with Yashoki when the hanyou came up and started talking to them somehow it turned in to a shouting match. Which lead to Inuyasha shouting at the top of his lungs 'WELL YOU CAN'T DATE HIM BECAUSE YOU'LL KILL HIM WITH YOU COOKING!' now there was two things wrong with this statement. One she didn't want to date Yash he was her friend and it would be like dating her brother. And Two She could cook like no other it was her passion her life. At the time Kagome was to upset with Inuyasha to set him straight that she Challenged him to a cook off in front of the whole school.  
  
~*~ *~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"A cook-off what is this Iron-chef?"  
  
Hey you are the one saying I can't cook you could tell salt from sugar!"  
  
"Is That so? Well I accept your challenge! I'll show you what a real chef is!!"  
  
"Fine and when you lose I doubt even the pigs will eat your slop!" with that Kagome stormed away dragging Yashoki behind her.  
  
~*~ *~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Surprising enough things ended in a tie. Which made them even more determined to top the other. 'It's just a party I can get through this. I'll show Inuyasha That I'm not afraid of him!' After a ten-minute rest a self-pep talk Kagome was ready to finish off her shift and go home for some much-dissevered sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The Bone Eater's Well was really packed. Tonight Sesshomaru had made a total of 55 martinis in the first two hours of the dinner-shift. He was so busy filling orders that he didn't notice that someone just walked up and sat on the bar. His mind was shaken not stirred at the moment but he didn't look it.  
  
"Hey Handsome busy night, tonight?"  
  
"Akora I thought you had the night off."  
  
"I do what can I say I just can't stay away. Besides who ever heard of a night youkai with the night off?" she giggled as she stretched out her wings in the confined space. Sesshomaru just smirked as he handed off an order to a waiting waitress. " So Sesshy is Inu around?"  
  
"Yeah probably still in the freezer." Akora's dog-ears perked up at this tidbit of news.  
  
"Let me guess it has something to do with Kagome." The Inuyoukai just gave her a pointed look. " Then he's not going to like the news I have to give him. Mom and Dad sent me to inform you both of our birthday party this Saturday and you both have to be there. She Demands the you both attend!"  
  
"How is Uncle Inuyouki and aunt Sonora?" Sesshomaru had to smile when he thought of his aunt and uncle. The night-youkai, singer, that fell in love with the inu-youkai, of the high rising Western Corporation. When his father and stepmother died after being attacked by an unknown youkai while they were on vacation He and Inuyasha were sent to live with their father's brother and his mate along with their triplet pups. That's when they met Kagome and her cousin Rin.  
  
"Mom and Dad are fine just slightly offended that their two wayward pups are too busy with their restaurant to pick up a phone."  
  
"I don't know about Inu but I called aunt Sukora two weeks ago." His aunt was always so caring and always treating him and Inuyasha as if they were her own pups. She even blood bonded with them so they could train with the others in how to use the mysterious night-youkai powers. "So who's going to this party for you three brats?" teased Sesshomaru as he filled another order.  
  
"Ha-ha Sesshy I'm not going to tell you now." She huffed as she crossed her arms.  
  
" Yeah right the day Akora Inushiku keeps a secret will be the day they start severing snow cones in hell."  
  
" When did you become such a punk? Anyways FLUFFY they didn't tell me but I can guess. I'm sure all our closes friends will be there. You know Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kirara. Oh and of course my best friend Rin will be there." The ever-graceful Sesshomaru suddenly fumbled and spilled the drink he was mixing. "Something wrong cuz?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah just felt the subway go by."  
  
"Sure you did. Well I'll let you get back to work. Oh and don't forget Saturday 6:30 at mom and dad's!" Akora jumped down from her spot on the bar and gave he cousin a loving smile before head back to the kitchens. As she made her way to the freezer she thought how the men in her family could be such idiots when it came to their feelings. It seemed that the only time Sesshomaru ever felt the underground subway go by was when Rin's name was mentioned. Although he would never admit she knew her cousin was totally in love with Rin. It was love at first sight, sappy yes but love nonetheless. The first time he met Rin was when she first came to live with her cousin Kagome. She had just lost her mother to cancer and her father up and left them before she could walk. Despite all that had happened she was a happy little girl. They were all at the park playing; well all but Sango who was hitting Miroku with an oversize boomerang, When Sesshomaru came to fetch them home for dinner. Being ten and the oldest he didn't play with the others. Life seemed to harden him he lost so much he felt he had to watch over the other and care for them to insure they too wouldn't disappear from his life. When He got there his heart stopped. Sitting on the swings was a small girl of seven with her short brown hair half up in a ponytail on side of her head. She had a bright smile and musical little giggle as she laughed at Sango and Miroku, but her smile did not reach her eyes. Her doe lie eyes reflected the sorrow she held with in her heart and he wanted nothing more then to do anything to wipe away that sorrow. Little did he know that Akora and Keiko were watching their cousin's Ice covered heart melt before their eyes. Unfortunately he never did any thing to win her heart.  
  
Akora sighed 'Since plan A didn't work on to plan B. If that doesn't work, I'm going to lock them in a Closet!'. She instantly wrapped her wings around herself as she entered the freezer. She spotted the hanyou mercilessly punching a side of beef. " Inu don't you think it's cruel to beat a dead cow?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped pounding the beef and turned and smirked at his cousin. " Well I don't hear it complaining."  
  
"Ha-Ha. Boy everyone's a comedian tonight. Anyway I'm on a mission." Inuyasha ears twitched in curiosity as he picked up a towel and wiped the blood from his hands as he eyed the inu-night.  
  
" A mission huh? All right I'll Bite. What's this mission your on?"  
  
"Mom's Orders are that you attend our birthday Party on Saturday."  
  
"Is she going to be there?"  
  
"Most likely. Before you say no Mom said you better be there or she'll rip those cute doggy-ears off your ugly head, you mutt." He was beat and he knew it. No one ever crossed Aunt Sukora and lived to tell the tail.  
  
"Fine I'll go, but I won't stay long."  
  
"Inu she doesn't like Yash like that and he only likes her as a friend. How many times do we have to tell you that?"  
  
"Friends? Right Kora that's why they hang all over each other. Gods why am I even talking to you about this?"  
  
"Because you are a jealous stubborn hanyou."  
  
"I am not JEALOUS! I don't even like her!"  
  
"Right and I am a toad! If you would look past your own pride you'd see she like you too. Don't be a baka!" Sometimes the thickest heads have the softest hearts. Akora watched as he sliced perfect steaks with one swipe of his claws. It was clear to everyone that he likes Kagome and vice versa. They showed it every time they competed over something. It was like they were trying to say ' See I'm the best and the strongest please love me.' Two stubborn hearts were going to get a helping hand weather they want it or not.  
  
"Kora I'm busy right now, but I'll come to the party. I'll go say hi and that's it." She gave him a pat on the back and a bright smile.  
  
"Ok Inu see you Saturday and you better buy me a present." She left her hanyou cousin to his loneliness and heartache.  
  
'I'll be there. I am not afraid of her.' Inuyasha stated over and over in his head. He had three days to convince himself her didn't care about Kagome Higurashi.  
  
A/N: sorry took so long for an update but X-Mas is coming.  
  
Inuyasha: Is this one for me? * shakes present*  
  
NY: No put that down!  
  
Inuyash: * drops present* Crash! O_O  
  
N Y: -_-'  
  
Inuyasha: uh. . . It's for you. ^_^"  
  
N Y: thanks for reading keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: Is this one for me?  
  
N Y: NO! Leave the presents ALONE!  
  
Inuyasha: How about this one?  
  
N Y: NO! well I have to go save X-Mas.  
  
Inuyasha: This one for me? * shakes another present*  
  
N Y: No! put that back. See you when the sun goes down. * starts chasing the hanyou with a baseball bat* 


	3. Trust and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai Chapter 3  
  
"Man what a long day!" Sango groaned as she plopped down at the bar. The last customers were finishing up and leaving the kitchens were closed the last of the bus boys were finished cleaning off the tables all was quite. Sango was glad to be off her feet after such a long day with the less then please Kagome. Rin placed a cherry coke in front of her and Sango nearly wept with joy.  
  
" Thanks Rin. It's just what I need."  
  
"Oh don't thank me the gentle man at the end of the bar bought the lady a drink." Rin couldn't help but giggle as she made a hasty retreat from the soon to be battlefield. Sango looked tiredly down the bar and rolled her eye in disgust as the violet eyed man made his way down the bar and sat right next to her.  
  
" What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked giving her his most charming smile. Not one of his better lines but after a day with a mad crazed hanyou would make anyone fumble for a clear thought in their head.  
  
"Miroku if I wasn't so tired I'd dump this drink over you head." Sango kept her head down and stared intently at the cherry floating in her drink. She knew if she looked up, his smile would melt her to the floor in her current tired state.  
  
" You wound me my lady. I merely seek to comfort you comfort you from the loneliness of the night." He acted in a mocked hurt as he scooted his bar stool closer to her.  
  
"I don't need comfort Miroku. If you don't want you hand chopped off with a meat clever then I suggest you re move it from my ass." Miroku gave a shaky laugh as he drew back his hand from her desirable rear.  
  
" He had always had girls that flocked to him by just a simple smile, but Sango was different. She didn't and would never fall that easy. Yes it was true he was a girl chaser it was the fun of the hunt and worth a few slaps. Though not all ended in slaps, as he got older. Yet they all meant nothing to him. Sango was different and she mattered to him not that she would ever let herself see it. They both had similar back rounds.  
  
They were both orphan when they were really young. While Sango and her brother went to live with her aunt Kaede a miko, Miroku went to live with his uncle Mushin a buddist monk. Both end up a block away from each other. It was kind of funny in a way it was like a sign say here is your soul mate now don't screw it up. Well that's excatly what he did. He remember when the first met at school despite the minor concussion he suffered it was the best day of his life. He was walking through the lunch line and spots a new angel among the crowd of familiar faces. He believed in first impressions unfortunately be eight cloud his judgment on how to hello to someone when you meet them. His wandering hand did the introductions for him.  
  
When one encounters the hand on rear technique at said age 8 the girls would scream and run away but not Sango. There was a fire in her eye when she turned and faced the young letch and stared right in to his eyes. This fire set a spark off in his heart just a second before Sango somehow produced a giant boomerang out of no where and knocked his clear across the cafeteria and in to the school gym. It was love at first hit.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady. I was just trying to ease your stress of the day. Sango just glared at the monk hoping that she could shoot daggers at him with just a glare. Why did such a cute guy have to be such a pervert? The truth was he could ease the hurt and pain if she let him, but she couldn't. More like she wouldn't. She had Kohaku to think about. Kohaku was her life, Her dear little brother, that she promise she would always be there to take care of, he was still in school and she didn't need another heart break it would kill her.  
  
At the academy she fell in love with a young instructor who in turn lead her heart through and open minefield. It was the biggest and most hurtful mistake of her life. It the beginning he seemed like a dream. He would encourage her creativity or compliant her skills. There would be secret smile a brush of hands in the passing that would se her heart a flutter. Then there were the privet study sessions that lead to him confessing the she had stolen his heart and he couldn't live without her kiss. The start to date and things were fine for a while and she couldn't see that he was stringing her along. The passion they share behind close doors to anger and professional jealousy.  
  
The teacher that once praised her found fault with very thing she did. Nothing was good enough Sango's self-esteem was rapidly falling as well as he grade. There was an anonymous tip to the directors, which led to the investigation of the young instructor. It turned out that she wasn't the only one he was sleeping with. There were four other that female students that were taken to believe they were his one and only. The director of the academy promptly faired him and though the students were not found at fault they were placed on probation. After that humiliating experience her heart was never again allowed to be touched.  
  
"Miroku why do you always back here? You are a perverted pest. Why don't you go bother someone else for a change?"  
  
"My Lady you wound my heart. Sango I only come here so that I may be allowed to gaze upon you beauty and hope that you would accept my invitation, to be my date to the inu-nights birthday party on Saturday."  
  
' Oh he's smooth' thank god she was already sitting down or her knees would have given in to the sweet melody of his voice.  
  
" Miroku, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of your that I will never go out with you."  
  
"And when will you trust me and open you feelings to me. Sango I won't hurt you, you mean a lot to me."  
  
" You go to far!" Sango jumped from her seat. " Even for being a friend." She was hurt and scared and it took all she had to keep the tears from falling.  
  
" Think what you want but you know it's true I do care." His eye was open and so honest she couldn't bear to look at him her heart was breaking all over again. She took the cowards way out and fled the restaurant to save her heart.  
  
"Will Sango ever trust me to love her?" he asked the empty room in hopes the she would return to answer his hearts desire.  
  
"She does trust you and that's what scares her." Miroku was not expecting a reply to his question so the shock of the answer sent him jumping so high he landing on above the bar.  
  
"A little jumpy aren't we?"  
  
"KEIKO! Why the hell are you sneaking around here?" Miroku glared down at the inu-night who was covering her dog-ears from his yelling.  
  
" Oh you know I'm always around here or there. Tonight I had the night off so I thought I would just pop in." Keiko just smiled as she tossed he long slivery braid over her shoulder, as he wings folded in to wrap around her shoulders like a cape.  
  
"You know it's not nice to eves drop on other peoples privet conversations." The former-monk jumped down and glared at the green-eyed youkai.  
  
"I never eavesdrop with these ears I can hear a disgruntled cabby all the way in the Bronx." She replied in mock offence and she twitched her dog- ears to prove her point.  
  
"Ok I get it Kay." His shoulders slump as he sighed in defeat. "I'm trying to be patient and wait for her to see me as me not a threat to her heart, but she won't I doubt she ever will."  
  
"Well maybe you should be a little more accretive and less hands on." Miroku slightly blushed at the mention of his hands on problem. " Listen I know what happened at the academy I know it was you who tipped of the board of directors to Mr. Spread-your-legs-so-I-can-spread-my-butter."  
  
"Kay you know too much for comfort. I won't deny that I didn't do it. It killed me to see her treated that way. Just like it kills me to see her shattered heart freeze over and burn me out. I don't think she'll ever love me and that's what I have to learn to live with. Listen Keiko it's late I'm going to head on home. I'll see you later." Miroku grabbed his jacket off the bar and headed out the door.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would swear everyone around here was taking stupid pills!"  
  
"Well dear sister these stubborn hearts just need a helping hand." Akora popped up from be hand the bar with a gleam to her golden eyes. " By the way that was a terrible pun about the teacher."  
  
"Well I admit it's not one of my better phrase but it work for the moment, But you right sister Maybe we'll just have to lend a helping hand."  
  
"Maybe my dear match making sisters should leave them alone." Both sisters jumped to the sudden voice.  
  
"YASHOKI!" they shouted.  
  
"I can hear just fine thank you very much now tell me what's going on in those scheming little heads of yours?" the tall inu-night glared at his younger siblings.  
  
" Oh nothing just helping out some friends" giggled Akora as she hopped over the bar.  
  
" Don't worry Yash. Everything always works out in the end." Keiko gave her most innocent expression.  
  
"Some how I get the feelings there's more you're not telling me." The golden hair youkai sighed in defeat. "I know I'm going to regret this but I'm in with you nuts those guys need a helping hand.  
  
"Yash you made the right choice" beam Akora  
  
"Now we don't have to back mail you!" giggled Keiko  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
A/N:: Well happy new year I'm back!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my tummy still hurts  
  
N Y: Well you should have eaten all the candy cand then down it with Egg nogg.  
  
Inuyasha: It was good!  
  
N Y: well don't complain. Sorry I haven't posted lately but things backed up over the holidays.  
  
Inuyasha: Meaning she was to drunk to see striaght.  
  
N Y: -_- No I wasn't! As I remember correctly it was your head hang in the toliet after the new years party not mine.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O"  
  
N Y: anway that's for reading keep reviewing and soon I'll upated Battle Against the Dark Hearts.  
  
Inuyasha See you when the sun goes down. 


	4. Memory Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The alley was always dark in the daytime as well as night. Yet the nighttime made it even more dangerous for human and youkai alike. Ayame hated taking the ally-way home but it was the fastest way to get to the small apartment and her larger family. Her mother never recovered from having her last litter of pups and her father was a lousy dead-beat drunk, with a sense of humor to match. When wolf pups are born their names are tattooed on their ankle by and elder. Well Ryu deiced the triplets should be named after the Disney cartoon he saw before leaving the house stone drunk to the naming ceremony. Hewy Dewy and Lewy were now 6 and still need a lot of care and Ayame was the only one who could handle the young pups. Her 5 other brothers, who were all, named after candy bars, got jobs to help out with the bills and they took turn pups sitting at night when she work. Finishing school at night and working during to the day trying to make ends meet. Sometimes she wished she could just leave it all but no she was needed and she would not give up on them. Her mother needed her, her brothers needed her even her drunk father needed her to pay the bills. Resigned to her fate she quickly hurried home cause Snickers was watching the pups and he probably gave them candy for dinner.  
  
"Well look what we have here a little puppy lost her way." The dark figure came out of the shadows and into the light. It was a viscous looking rat youkai. The rat youkai always form and travel in gangs; and haunt the streets and alleyways. Alone the rats were not a threat they were the weakest of all the youkai, but when they were together they could take down even and kill the strongest of youkai. Ayame found herself surrounded but she didn't panic. She handled herself with calm determination. After all she had pups counting on her.  
  
"I'm not lost why don't you rats scurry back to the sewer where you belong!"  
  
"Well big talk for a little lady. I think we should teach the lady a lesson in manners boys. The rats began to circle their prey and Ayame flexed and extend her claws as the hair on her tail stood on end.  
  
"Five against one that ain't fair. I guess I'll have step in and lend a hand." The redheaded she wolf cringed slightly at the new voice. There was no mistaking who the cocky bastard was.  
  
" Well if it isn't the punk wolf from hell's kitchen!" The Rat leader growled.  
  
"Heh. I guess the rat king still lives. Say Rokoshin if you wan to live to see tomorrow I suggest that you leave now."  
  
" Kouga What the hell are you doing?" Ayame hissed at him, not letting him see the relieved look in her eye. Kouga cracked his knuckles and smirked at her.  
  
" I'm saving the pretty little tail of your."  
  
'Ok Ayame fight now kill the cocky wolf later.' Ayame thought to herself, as she got ready for battle.  
  
" Well it's still five of us against the two of you. The odds are in our favor. Get' em!" the gang rushed the two wolves who fought them head on. Ayame did an impressive flip over them before slashing a few tails. Koga landed a powerful to one of the rats abdomen which sent him flying in to the guy behind him and into the dumpster. The she-wolf duster off her hands as she jus finished hanging them on the lamppost.  
  
"Well looks like we took care of them."  
  
"I could have handle them by myself Kouga." Suddenly the leader of the rats who had hid in the shadows during battle grabbed from behind Ayame.  
  
"You for got about me love can you handle me?" the leader dug his claws into the soft flesh of her neck causing blood to trickle down beneath his claws. The faint scent of blood sent a surge of anger straight through Kouga  
  
"You piece of shit! I'm going to kill you now, you bastard!"  
  
" I hold all the cards here wolf! I think that if you want the lady wolf to live your going to have to grovel."  
  
"Fuck you! Grovel this! AYAME DUCK!" Ayame used all her strength to pry his claws from her throat. Then she dropped to the ground and covered her head. Kouga's aura flare and the wind started to gather around him. Then with a burst of speed he formed a small tornado and disappeared with in. The rat was sucked up into the eye of the storm and Kouga let his rage take over. He slashed kicked and broke him till the rage was gone. Once the wind had settled the wolf stood over what was once a rat youkai.  
  
"Ay-ay are you alright?" Kouga helped the she-wolf to her feet and ran a healing finger over her wound. There was a slight glow as the marks closed and disappeared. There was not scar on the soft flesh as his touch lingered for half a second more. ' Thank go I got healing powers from mom.'  
  
"I'm fine. I Thought I told you never to call me that stupid name. She glared at the wolf as she dusted her self off. He stood there with worry in his eye and her inside just melted. Oh she fell for him and fell hard. She did every time she looked in to his eyes. What girl wouldn't he was a handsome smart youkai. His long black hair that was tied back in a high ponytail so all you could see was those bright clear sharp blues eyes. Eyes so sharp it could slice through your heart to you soul. Oh how she wished she could give in to her feelings but her life wasn't her own. It belonged to her family. All she would have is that horrible nickname. She'll never for get that was when her heart fell. A new student had entered her class in jr. high. He was a handsome instant popular tiger youkai and he sat right next to her smiled at her and asked her name. Her 13 year old heart was beating in her throat and couldn't get her name out and said " Ay... ay..." She blushed as the tiger youkai was unimpressed by her and laughed at her. She felt like a 5-year-old pup learning to talk. That's when her scruffy youkai in dusty blue jeans saved her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey buddy your sitting in my seat."  
  
" Is that so?" the snobbish tiger spat at him and was disgusted with the rough looking wolf.  
  
"Yeah My girlfriend was saving it for me. Right babe?" Ayame didn't not what to say she was differently at a lost for words.  
  
"Some girlfriend doesn't even talk."  
  
"Watch it buddy unless you got a death wish. Come on ay-ay let's sit somewhere else." He grabbed her hand and yanked her from her seat. " I don't want this trash to rub off on you." Then he gave her lips a quick kiss before dragging her away from the very angry tiger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stole her first kiss and heart and left her with the awful nickname.  
  
"You shouldn't wander the street at night babe."  
  
"I'm fine I am a youkai after all. I can handle myself."  
  
"Sure you can." He gave a mental sigh. Ayame always an independent person. The one who wouldn't give him a chance to help, to be there for her, to love her. He always admired her strength, her courage and how smart she was. He knew about the den she called home. I could sympathize with what she had to go through. He didn't have anyone the first 12 years of his life he grew up on the streets and alleys between New York and jersey. During the winters he gave himself up to social workers and counted his way down to summer when he ran away from the orphanage. He couldn't handle the other kids and was in constant fights. Despite the street life he kept himself in school and out of school. He was amazingly smart for a wolf youkai, who were known for more muscle and less brain. During his running he found him in the suburbs of jersey and into the arms of the family he always wanted.  
  
He was 12 that summer when he got into a fight with a certain hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Mutt! I said I was sorry!"  
  
"You knocked Kagome down! You stinkin' wolf! That whirl wind can hurt a weak human!" the 12-year-old hanyou meant to defend the young miko, his secret crush, from the wolf, but only pissed her off instead.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm fine! And I'm not weak! You Jerk!" the miko screamed at her would be savior.  
  
"Oi! Wench stay out of this it's between youkai!" Kouga was slightly confused about what was going on. One the one hand he could just let them fight and slip away unnoticed. Then he could find another place to stay. On the other hand he could stay and defend his pride and kick the young hanyou's butt. In the end Pride and butt kicking won over survival.  
  
"Hey mutt I think it's not the girl that's weak but you are!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak?!" ok Inuyasha was no longer defending Kagome as his pride was now insulted.  
  
"Well, the human handle the breeze better then you! For a hanyou that's pretty pathetic!" Now Kouga knew he was pushing it but he won't back down now.  
  
"I'll show you! You stupid wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and poised for battle. Kagome didn't like where this fight was going so she ran for help.  
  
"Bring it on mutt!" the two young pups started to battle, sending slashes kites and bites to one another. They Fought with their fist their teeth and feet, Inuyasha pulling the wolf's tail and Kouga grabbing the hanyou's dog-ears and a fist full of hair. They went on for what seemed like hours but it was only 10 minuets. Both boys were blown over by a strong gust of wind. 'What the fuck happened?' both pups were lying on the ground, ten feet from where they were, all swirly eyed. When Kouga and Inuyasha came to there was a beautiful night youkai, with long golden hair and sea-green eyes, standing over them with her giant bat-like wings blocking out the sun.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, look like you and your new friend need a bath and a long talk with you uncle."  
  
"But Aunt Sukora!"  
  
" No 'buts' inu now March!" she watched as her moody nephew pouted and stomp all the way home. Then she turned to the young and slightly frighten wolf giving him a warm and gentle smile. "You too little one." She took him gently by the hand and led him to the house. After a bath and some fresh clothes given to him, reluctantly, by Inuyasha the whole family sat down to dinner. No one questioned him being there or shout or yell that he was in his or her home. Well Inuyasha would glare at him once in a while but it felt like this was his home. Now he was really confused but said nothing.  
  
'Hey why complain I'm eating for free and who knows when I'll eat again.' After dinner the pups were sent to the study for the long talk given by Inuyasha's uncle. An hour later both boys were sent to their rooms without ice cream, after being grounded for two weeks. Both boys left the room sadden and defeated with their heads hung low heading to their room when it occurred to Kouga that . . .  
  
"Hey I don't live here!"  
  
"You do now." Sukora quietly said from behind him. " Follow me pup." She led him down the hall to an empty bedroom. It had a twin bed a nightstand with a lamp and a desk and chair for schoolwork. "Please have a seat Kouga. The young wolf cautiously sat on the bed as the lady night sat in the chair with her wings fold around her shoulders. " I bet you are a little confused at what's going on."  
  
"Shit ya I am!" his eyes widen as he realized he cussed at the nice youkai. " I mean why are you doing this, you know taking me in and stuff? How do you know I don't have folks looking for me?"  
  
"Very good questions pup. You're one smart kid. I watched your battle with Inuyasha today. You can lean a lot about a youkai from the way they battle. I could tell you have great strength and way too much pride for your own good. If you had a mother she would not let you out of the house wear clothes torn and too small for you. If you had a father your fighting would have structure and control." Kouga felt shamed. Was it so obvious he was alone and had no one pup?  
  
"You know Kouga, I was once a lost pup. I had nothing but a suitcase in my hand and my voice as my meal ticket. I had no home and the orphanage wasn't for me. I was 16 when I left so I was slightly older than you are now so I know where you're coming from. Where you are going is up to you. Listen I know what your going through and I still remember the whole time I was running I wanted a family to love me and call my own. You can have that to pup." She sat got up and sat next to him on the bed. "Look I'm going to make you a promise. Stay here 2 weeks because you're grounded. You shouldn't fight until you know how and your miles away from civilization. Anyways after that you can leave if you want or you can stay and I'll be happy to claim you as my own pup."  
  
He was speechless she actually want him to stay. She wanted him to be her pup. The joy in his heart made him want to jump up and hug her and cry that he finially found home, but the pride of a 12-year-old boy youkai or human did not allow hugs. Hugs were for girls and he was not a girl. Kouga pretended to think it over then smiled.  
  
"Okay I'll stay"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~~**~*~**~  
  
Three weeks later he was enrolled in school for the upcoming fall and he was adopted and blood bounded by youkai law. Now he had 1 brother, 2 sisters, 2 cousins, and 2 loving parents.  
  
"Kouga are you ok?" Ayame's voice brought him back to the present and far from the memories of yesterday. She tried to glare at him but it lost its affect by the worrying in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing just thinking. Hey Ay-ay do you want me to walk you home? You know I live close by."  
  
"No I can take care of my self." She huffed and grabbed her bag from the ground and started to walk away.  
  
" Ok see you around Ay-ay."  
  
" I thought I told you don't call me that!" she turned to yell at him some more but he was gone. She saw nothing but the dark ally and the wind blowing away bits of trash. " See ya Wolfie, and thanks for the rescue." She whispered into the night as she once again headed home. As her figure disappeared on to the street she never saw the bright blue eye that watched over her and making sure she stayed safe and sound.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^  
  
Kouga: I didn't!  
  
N Y: Why not?  
  
Kouga: I want to be with KAGOME!  
  
N Y: Too bad that's not happening plus the fact I saw you kissing Ayame this afternoon. *Smirk*  
  
Kouga: * Blush* were just rehearsing your other chapters.  
  
N Y: yeah right. I have four other coulpes to write about so tell me what chapter you were reading cause this is the only one with just you two in it so far.  
  
Kouga: O_O" oh look at the time I got to go uhh... clean my cave! See ya! * whirlwinds out of the room*  
  
N Y: He loves her. ^_^ Anyways thanks for reading keep revieng and I'll see you when the sun goes down! 


	5. Ready Set

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun was shining the birds were sing and one moody hanyou refused to get up. Keiko had been trying to wake him up for 30 minutes now. Sesshomaru was already up and cooking breakfast and laughed at her feudal attempts to wake his little brother.  
  
"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and baccy!" Keiko jumped on his bed in hope to get her cousin up with the living.  
  
"Damit Keiko! Get off of me! Inuyasha pull the pillow over his head.  
  
"Come on you need to get up it's really important Inu-ishy!" whined the inu-night tugging on the hanyou's blankets.  
  
"Keiko don't call me that! I work late and I sleep so get lost!"  
  
"Well Kagome did you Inuyasha sleeps in teddy-bear boxers?" Inuyasha bolted straight up and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Kagome I can explain! I... "Inuyasha looked around the room and realized two things. One he hadn't worn teddy boxer since he was 10 and two Kagome was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha whirled on his cousin's innocent looking face.  
  
'Man if looks could kill I'd be dead times over.'  
  
"Keiko I send Aunt Sukora my sympathies for her resent lost."  
  
"Huh? Inu what are you talking about no one has died?  
  
"Yet! Aunt Sukora is a bout to lose a daughter!" Keiko's eye grew wide as she realized he charging straight for her. Out of reflex she jumped high to avoid the raging hanyou. Good thing this apartment had high ceilings.  
  
"Come on inu! Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"That wasn't funny Keiko! The hanyou jumped after his airborne cousin only to have her fly from one side to the other to avoid this killer claws.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha you should be thanking me for waking you up early or Kagome really would have found you asleep in your kiss mark boxers!" Inuyasha came to a dead stop from chasing the flying youkai.  
  
"Keiko. Explain. NOW!"  
  
"If I come down you promise not to kill me?"  
  
"Get down now Keiko Inushiku!" In a blink of an eye the inu-night landed.  
  
"Don't do that you sound just like dad when you shout like that." Inuyasha gave her a glare that would rival that of Inuyouki. This had Keiko crumbling under the pressure. "OK! I confess! I asked her to come over saying that you willingly offer her the use of your kitchen."  
  
"Why on earth would you do something like that?"  
  
"Well you see Kagome is helping with the party food. For tomorrow, and well she needed a place to cook."  
  
"I don't believe you. I know for a fact Kagome doesn't caterers."  
  
"Well she does now." ' After mom gave her famous Sukora Nisho- Inushiku guilt trip.'  
  
"Fine then, but what is she doing coming here?"  
  
"Well you see mom kitchen isn't big enough for Kagome to use. Kora and my apartment is way too small for even us to use and Yash would offer but he lives in the dorms at the university..."  
  
"Spit it out Keiko!"  
  
"We told her you said you would be glad to give her your kitchen for making the party food after all you are making our birthday cake."  
  
"I am?" this day just keeps getting worst and he just woke up.  
  
"Yes you are mom said you would make you killer triple chocolate and strawberry cake. Oh and don't worry you won't kill each other, Rin is coming over to work on decorations." just then the heard a loud crash in the kitchen, and the two cousins sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey Fluffy you ok?" there was no response so Inuyasha continued to reel on the green-eye youkai. "Keiko you know Kouga has just as big of place as we do, why can't you use his place?"  
  
"Can't baby bro is helping Mars and Butterfinger pup-sit while Ayame does the household chores and errands." Keiko smiled at he now defeated cousin when a disheveled Inuyoukai came stumbling in to the room.  
  
"Keiko dear cousin please explain why Rin is coming here again?"  
  
"Well Fluffy for two reasons. First of all to supervise Kagome and Inuyasha so they cook and not kill each other and second she said she'd help with the decorations." Sesshomaru instantly went pale.  
  
"Kay I can watch Kagome and the mutt. You can make decorations with Rin at your place." Sesshomaru was hard pressed to keep the panic from shaking his voice.  
  
"Sorry cuz no can do. As for you watching the dueling spatulas Inu will be a pile of ash. After last weeks fight over your wardrobe and his lack of one I bet you'd hold him down while Kagome turns him into dog-food. So Rin will have to puppy-sit you all." Keiko wanted to jump for joy as she walked out of the room to the front door. 'Phase one of mission stubborn- hearts complete. Now it's up to Akora for phase two.'  
  
"Oh and boys? This place is a mess you really should clean up." As soon as she close the front door she could hear her two cousins rushing around trying to clean their apartment. ' Yup everything is going according to plan.'  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks Kouga this really means a lot to us. Me and Mars are out number 3-2." Kouga smiled as he let in the sandy haired wolves in. It wasn't the first time helped Ayame's brothers with the pup sitting. It was one of the few things he was able to do to help with out Ayame claiming she didn't need any help. He even got a huge apartment at his mom's suggestion. That way the pups could stay over just to give her the night off from responsibility. It's help that the pups loved to hang out at his place it gave Ayame less chance to refuse. The apartment was also close to Ayame place that way he could watch her walk home and make sure she got home safe.  
  
"No problem Butterfinger I know these three can be a real handful sometimes." It seem in Ayame's family each litter of wolf pups came in packs of three with Ayame Butterfinger and Snickers as the oldest. Then there was Mars, Reeses and Twix they were all sixteen and had part time jobs as pizza delivery-boys to help out with the house bills. Butterfinger was a waiter at the bone eater and snicker work as a teacher assistant so he could keep up his college schooling. Yup their father had a really sense of humor, Ayame was lucky all female pups are name by the mother.  
  
"Hi Kouga! . . ." Hewy came flying in landing on the older wolf's shoulders.  
  
"We really . . ." Dewey came flying thought the door latching himself to Kouga's stomach.  
  
"Missed you!" The pups moved so fast Kouga didn't even see when Lewy wrapped around his leg. The pups were all identical and all talk as one person is was a miracle if you could tell them apart. It drove their teachers insane because one refused to be with out the others that they would freak out if they were separated.  
  
"Hey Kouga when are you going to break down and marry our sister?"  
  
"Mars shut up! Kouga is helping us out there's no need to threaten him."  
  
"Hey it's fine." The dark haired youkai said off handedly and her pry the pups off himself one by one. "So where is Ayame anyways?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual . . . Uh . . . Kouga can you handle the pups for an hour? I have to be at work at 230 and mars have to be at the pizza parlor at 3. Ayame will pick the little monsters up at 4."  
  
"We are . . ."  
  
"Not monsters . . ."  
  
"We're angels!"  
  
"If your angels than I'm the pope." Mars as he ruffled one of the pups hair.  
  
"Sure I can handle them no problem. Come on angels I have some of my moms super famous cookies in the kitchen."  
  
"Cookies!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Me First!" and they all disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was now glad Keiko came early to wake him up. It had taken two hours for them to clean the penthouse and another two hours to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Flash back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shit! Where are all the clean clothes?" Scream and frustrated hanyou as he tore thought his room still in his boxers. He was looking anywhere and everywhere for any thing that might be remotely clean to wear.  
  
"Well if you did laundry more then once a month the you would have something clean to wear. Came a voice from the other side of the penthouse.  
  
Sesshomaru never was the type to panic or stress about what to wear. His ego allowed just enough conceit to know that he looked good no matter what her wore. Yet to day, the day Rin was to come over, his ego left taking conceit and self-esteem with him. This was too flashy that was too subtle. His huge walk-in closet looked like a war zone and the casualties were litter all over the place.  
  
"This is impossible! I can't find anything to wear in these rags!"  
  
"Shut up Drama Queen! At least your rags are clean!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Knock, Knock, knock!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Inuyasha strolled to the front door, not wanting to show that he was eager for their arrival. He opened the door an unwanted face.  
  
"Hey puppy! Glad you finially cleaned up this dump."  
  
"Kora what the hell are you doing here?" the inu-night swept past her moody cousin to the living room followed by Rin and Kagome all of them were carrying groceries.  
  
"Well cuz nice to see you too you brat. I gave these two a ride and I'm working on the decorations so there." Then Akora stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. She knew it was childish and petty but she did it anyways.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha thanks for letting us use your place to get the stuff ready for the party." Rin giggled her happy greeting as she elbowed Kagome to be nice.  
  
"Yeah thanks, where is the kitchen?"  
  
"Down the hall to the left. Just don't burn the place down Wench!"  
  
'Man this is going to going to be a long day.' Akora gave a mental sigh as she and Rin followed the battling Iron chefs.  
  
A/N: well another chapter done.  
  
Inuyasha: do you have to have clifhangers?  
  
N Y: yes that keeps the reader wanting more.  
  
Inuyasha: if you had talent you wouldn't need cliffhangers.  
  
N Y: -_-# *type type type *  
  
Kagome: * runs in* SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof! Oof! Oof! @_@  
  
N Y: And if you didn't have such a big mouth you would insult the youkai with the power to crush you! Bawhahahahaha!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: O_O" O_O"  
  
Kagome: thanks for reading.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh. . . * Night is giving him death glares* and keep reviewing.  
  
N Y: ^_^ See you when the sun goes down! 


	6. COOK!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So where's fluffy? He promised to help with the decorations?"  
  
"Oh Kora he's your cousin, you shouldn't tease him like that. Name calling is for little kids, were not 10 any more." Rin gently scolded her best friend.  
  
Sesshomaru was in the living room when he heard the knock at the door. It was either shyness or cowardness that had him running to his study, and locking the door. He odds were high for him being a coward. He always turned tail and ran when it came to Rin. Despite all the cold ness and nerves in his heart he just melted when he heard Rin defend him to his cousin. Just one more reason he loved this human. Yet he still showed no sign of leaving the safety of his office.  
  
' I know you're here FLUFFY! If you don't get you butt out here in 10 seconds the rin is going to know about the night light and your boo-boo blanky that your macho-youkai-self always sleep with.'  
  
' That's not true! I stopped when I was 17! So keep you trap shut!'  
  
"Hey rin I'm sure Sesshy's around here some where. So while we are waiting let me tell you about his puppy years." Akora smirked, as she got ready to drive the Stake home.  
  
' You wouldn't dare!'  
  
'Wanna bet on that?' "When Sesshy was five. . ."  
  
"Akora! Rin! I didn't know you were coming over today it's good to see you."  
  
Rin's smile lit up her face when she saw him she always had a crush on the Inuyoukai. When she went to live with her aunt and cousins, she felt so alone. No one knew what she was going through. Losing her mother and being shipped off to relatives to be a burden made her heart break in more ways than one. She would often go to the fishpond in the middle on the park to cry out her tears of loneliness and sadness. Then when her tear hit the water of the pond her reflection had changed. When the water was calm again she saw the Inuyoukai of her dreams.  
  
--------------------------- Flash back--------------------------  
  
"Rin are you okay?" asked a shy 15-year-old Sesshomaru. In the eyes of the 12-year-old girl he looked strong and confident.  
  
"Yeah I'm all right. It's just that today is the anniversary of my mom possessing away." Another tears slipped down her cheek unchecked.  
  
"I know how you feel. My mother died when I was little of a heart problem and then my dad and stepmother were killed when I was 8. I really miss them especially my mom." He gracefully sat down to the young girl. It was one of the rare moments that he allowed himself to feel the loneliness he felt. Yes he could relate you Rin and he wanted her to feel happy, because no one should have to bare a lonely heart.  
  
"Does the pain ever go away?" she looked in to his golden eyes looking for the answers to ease the pain in her soul.  
  
"No." he wanted to tell her yes but he couldn't lie to her. The anguish the reflected in her eye was almost too much to bear. "But it gets easier to live with because you remember her. Ass long as you remember your mother than she will never really be gone." He gently put his arm around her shoulders as she cried till way past the sunset.  
  
---------------------- End Flash Back ---------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru was there when she need him most and that memory keep her going when she felt alone. She just wished he just would he would asked her out so she would never be alone again.  
  
"Here let me take those for you they must be heavy for you." He smiled as he reached for the bags she carried. ' And if you weren't here I would kill myself for such a lame line.'  
  
Rin smiled as she was shaken from her thoughts and he retrive the packages from her hold. 'If only he could at least like me the way I like him.'  
  
'If only my idiot cousin and idiot best friend tell each other how they feel then it would make my life a hell of a lot easier.' Just then they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Akora peeked in the kitchen to find Inuyasha and Kagome shout and pushing each other out of the way for counter space. 'Well at least no one is dead, 'Yet'.'  
  
"I was here first!"  
  
"It's my kitchen I can work where I please!"  
  
"Then you can work over there cause I need the counter SPACE!"  
  
"Well tough I'm not moving!"  
  
"Children do I have to coming there and give you both a time out!" Akora shouted from the living room earning her a snicker from rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha shudder at the familiar scolding they would often receive as children.  
  
"Shut up Kora you sound just like Aunt Sukora!"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Great going little brother she fainted!"  
  
"Severs her right! Yelling at me as if I was a pup." Inuyasha smirked as he went back to making the cake. He remembered when he came up with this recipe he had made it for his finale and he made I just for Kagome. She always smelled like wild strawberries freshly picked from the vine. And her hair was a rich and dark looking silk smooth just like the darkest chocolate at midnight. He held the sigh, as he knew this cake was the closest he would ever get to tasting her and making her his mate.  
  
Kagome set out her stuff out on the counter and would sneak small glances at the moody chef behind her. "Why couldn't you just make the cake tomorrow? I mean the party is tomorrow after all." She was at her wits end how on earth did she get roped into cooking over here. Out of the corner of her Eye she watch him measure out the coco powder. Each movement was so smooth and graceful you would never know he use to be a walking accident waiting to happen. 'I'm here, because I like the big jerk." I want to be close to him.'  
  
"Well suck it up Kag, I need to do this today because I work tomorrow and I won't have time to bake this masterpiece."  
  
"Please it's a cake not the Mona Lisa. Just stay on you side of the kitchen I have to make enough food for at least 100 youkai and Miroku." She went back to her work trying to ignore the slight squeeze on her heart when he said he wouldn't be there at the party. 'I'm not disappointed we aren't dating or anything. Back to work, back to work...'

* * *

"Order Table 36!"  
  
"That's us sis!"  
  
"Ok Kohaku you go get the pizza and hurry up I'm starved. " Sango watched as an enthusiastic teenager ran to retrieve the fresh pizza.  
  
"So do you still put ketchup on your pizza?" the former slayer was slightly caught off guard by the masculine voice, but relaxed once she saw the face of a familiar friend.  
  
"Hey Yash! What are you doing here and yes it makes the pizza taste better." She smirked as the golden hair youkai folded in his wings and sat down next to her.  
  
"You do know that goes a against the pizza gods. Anyway I was hungry and Kohaku said this place make a great deep dish so I thought I would pop in for a slice." Sango just glared at the inu-night "what? A doctors got to eat can't a youkai just stop and get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Hey Yash!!" Kohaku arrived at the table carrying a huge pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Hey Kohaku looks like you got your hands full. The teen just grinned as he laid his huge burden on the table and then helped himself to a slice."  
  
"So Yashoki you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? The truth please." Songo glared.  
  
"What I just want s bite of the fabulous pie and. . ." suddenly a huge boomerang appeared behind Sango's back. "Okay I'll talk! You see I got these tickets to the ballgame and I got two extra ones and I was wondering if you and Ko here will come with me."  
  
"Okay what aren't you telling and you better tell the truth or aunt Sukora is going to know how the doctors first patient was her antique lamp when we were 14."  
  
"You wouldn't! (Glare) you would. Okay you see my professor gave me the ticket and he wants me to take his kid and I don't want to be alone with the brat."  
  
"Yash your such a baby! If you wanted us to go you should have asked and told the truth. We'll go with you and keep the kid entertained."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah I love baseball!"  
  
"Thanks san, Ko you are the best friends a youkai could ever have!"  
  
"What ever Yash now move you ass so I can refill my soda." She laughed as the grateful youkai jumped out of his seat and sago left the two male alone as she retrieved her refill.  
  
"There is no professor's kid is there?" Kohaku asked as he polished off another slice.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Its Miroku isn't?"  
  
"Yup. You won't tell will you?"  
  
"No, I won't but I want in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two reasons: One. Miroku is a great friend and the only guy I know that can make her happy. After the hell she went through with that French- jerk-chef she needs this happiness. Two you're going to need someone to protect you when she finds out that your setting her up." Yash winced at that last bit of information. One did not want to upset a youkai slayer, especially one with a giant boomerang.  
  
"Okay your in, but this is crazy plan is Kay and Kora's idea. So if anything goes wrong blame them and run for the hills!"  
  
"Deal!" Kohaku grinned as he shook Yashoki's clawed hand. Sango had closed herself off from everyone. If you ask anyone around they would say Sango was a happy girl with a bright career. Kohaku knew better being her brother he could see she was acting the part and deep inside she was sad and lonely. Now he had a chance to make his sister happy and he wasn't going to let her mess it up. 'She won't know what hit her!'

* * *

'Damn even with the food cooking I can still smell her soft strawberry scent.' Inuyasha kept busy on his side of the kitchen slowly inhaling Kagome's sweet perfume. His pride kept him from telling her how he felt. That and the fact she was way too buddy-buddy with his cousin, Yashoki. It burned his pride and stabbed his heart to see them together. Suddenly he stiffened as he felt two soft hands run through his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm tying your hair back it's way too long and it's trying to fly in to my food."  
  
The hanyou relaxed slightly as she ran her hand through his long hair and mumbled. "Sorry."  
  
"What was that?" Kagome stopped was it her or did Inuyasha just apologize?  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." well there went that theory. Inuyasha let himself get lost in the feeling of he hands continuing running through his hair.  
  
'His hair is so soft I wish I could stroke it all day all the time. What am I thinking?' Kagome scolded herself for such a foolish wish; not knowing the hanyou was wishing the same thing.  
  
"Uh. . . Kagome? What's taking so long?" he wanted her keep going but he was desperately trying to keep himself from purring.  
  
"Sorry I'm braiding it to keep it from flying around." 'That was close' she quickly finished the long braid and went back to her side of the kitchen, to both of their disappointment.  
  
'At this rate they won't get together till they're 80!' Akora had poked her head in the kitchen hoping to find sweet nothing going on instead she found denial heading straight for Egypt with a boat built for two. 'Well I'll fix that they need close contact. Slip, slip goes the butter.' The sneaky inu-night snatched the stick of butter from Inuyasha pile of ingredients and smiled as she tossed a sliver of it by Kagome's feet. Then she slipped out of the kitchen and waited for the show.  
  
"Okay this tray is done. Now I just haAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome slipped on the butter and went flying along with the tray. She closed her eyes and waited for the crash that never came. Instead she was aware of a warm male body behind her and a strong arm around her waist, holding her up, and the other arm holding the tray above her head.  
  
"You okay Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Inuyasha." Kagome relaxed against his solid frame. 'So this is how it feels to be safe and cared for.' The moment ended all to quickly for her as Inuyasha pulled back and handed the tray.  
  
"Uh. . . here's your tray. I have to take the cake out of the oven."  
  
'Okay so that's not what I had in mind, but at least it's a start. ' Akora watched as the two chefs returned to their work still blushing and stealing glances at one another. "Well I'll check on them later. Right now phase 2: A Date for Fluffy!"

* * *

"Akora dear sweet cousin must these party signs have so many stickers?" Sesshomaru was getting more stickers on his tail than he was on the banners.  
  
"Yes Fluffy. Other wise no one will know where we're having the coolest party this century! And they might drive on by."  
  
"This is a birthday party not a Rave!" he argued he tried to remove the stickers only to succeed in tangling them into knots. Rin felt bad that he was fighting a losing battle with the sticky parchment, but he looked so cute getting flustered over it. As long as she had known The Inuyoukai he has always been cool calm and never a hair out of place, he always took pride in his appearance. Inuyasha would often complain that his brother loved his tail more than any thing else because he spent two hours in the morning and at night brushing it. Now to see a frazzled Sesshomaru with stickers all over and in his beautiful tail, well it made him look more normal and less the cold hearted youkai he showed everyone, that she giggled. And loved his all the more.  
  
Sesshomaru was now blushing. This was humiliating to the Inuyoukai who had strived to keep his perfect appearance and cool manner. Rin must be think he was a fool. "Sesshomaru let me help you. I've gotten gum out of my hair before without having to cut it."  
  
"Uh. . . Thank you I accept your assistance." He mentally hit himself. He sounded like a college professor instead of a friend grateful for the help.  
  
Rin Sat down next to Sesshomaru and laid his tail over her lap. 'His tail is so soft and warm.' She thought as she began to pick the stickers from the silvery fur.  
  
"T-t-thanks Rin." He stuttered as he fought the purr building in his chest. Rin's nimble little hands relieved his tail fur from the demon papers. Once she finished she continued to stroke his tail to smooth out the fur. Sesshomaru relaxed under her gentle administrations and gave in to the purr of contentment.  
  
'This is perfect now is the time to set them up." Akora was surprised at how they were unaware of her presence and used it to her advantage. " Hey Rin I can't go to the movies for our usual Friday night chick flick."  
  
"Huh? Oh that's alright Kora we can go another time." Rin blushed. She was so relax listening to the youkai comforting purring and the warm blanket of his tail she almost fell asleep.  
  
"Rin I know you wanted to see that new Movie "The Notebook" you loved the book I know you want to see it. So you wouldn't miss the movie, Fluffy said he'd go with you." Suddenly the girls heard a loud THUD.

* * *

A/N: I finally got this chapter up!  
  
Inuyasha:: Well what took you so long?  
  
N Y: Glare: I had bad writes block on this fic.  
  
Inuyasha:: you mean you were to lazy to work on it.  
  
N Y: NO! I am not lazy! I had Bad WRITES BLOCK!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right. No can you take my hair out of this girly braid?  
  
Kagome: no I'm still cooking! I don't need dog hairs in my food!  
  
Inuyasha: what are you making? :: sniff::  
  
Kagome: Night gave me a recipe for Pizza  
  
Inuyasha: pee-ssa? Look like a mess to me why don't you make ramen it's the only thing you can cook with out burning it.  
  
Kagome: Flame shooting around her:: INUYASHA SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof! ::into a 3 foot crater::  
  
N Y: Well thanks for reading keep reviewing!  
  
Kagome: Night you like my cooking don't you. ::death glare::  
  
N Y: Sweat Drop:: Yes Of couse I like your cooking!  
  
Kagome: See inuyasha some one has taste :: goes back to cooking.::  
  
Inuyasha: She's just saying that because she doesn't want. . . :: lage safe falls out of the sky and lands on hanyou::  
  
N Y: Oh My I wonder where that came from? Well see you when the sun goes down!  
  
Inuyasha: crawls out from safe:: I hate you. :: faint:: 


End file.
